


Dream shot

by Blueeyegirllovesthe100



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hospital, Other, another universe, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11687748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyegirllovesthe100/pseuds/Blueeyegirllovesthe100
Summary: Clarke is being shot and awakes in a hospital. She has an awkward feeling which is soon supported when the doctor calls lock down. She tries to escape the horror that this 'hospital' is.They have to deal with the fear of being alone and not being alone. The fear of trusting and being disappointed is a constant feeling.So I had this dream the other night and wanted to bring it to paper or well here. It's not that realistic but who cares it was a dream right ?!It is my first fic and sorry in advance if there are any grammar mistakes.





	1. In the beginning

CHAPTER 1

It's dark and the air is chilly around me. I am standing in a circle with some people I haven't seen before. There are 3 boys and 3 girls about my age. The one across from me has black shaggy hair and holds a gun in his right hand. It's not raised but it seems like it's not the first time he has held a gun in his hands. He has a smug smile on his lips and I feel like I might through up. To his his right is another tall, muscular guy with a bold head with a tattoo on it and dark skin. Next to him is a girl with long dark hair, a lttle smaller than me, has a small but strong figure and her arms are around his body. To my left is a tall girl with tan skin, brown hair held in a ponytail and a red bomber jacket .She is looking in the direction of the couple. Next to her is a girl a little taller than me with golden brown locks, high cheekbones and green eyes. She has a small, shy smile on her lips when our eyes meet. I don't know why but I give her a small smile back.  
After a second I realize that they are all speaking with each other as my eyes roam over them again and I get this strange feeling, it's small but there, and I look back at the girl in front of me with a serious expression on her face talking to shaggy boy. They seem to argue about something and when he raises the gun to emphase his argument, the gun goes off and someone is screaming. Everything goes slow motion now.

First I look into terrified green eyes. I crunch my eyebrows in confusion and watch her getting tense. To her right I see, without breaking eye contact, this boy letting the gun fall to the ground and running away. Now there is a warm felling in my neck. At first only on the right side but soon I can feel it on the other side as well. My head gets fizzy and the next thing I see is the gas station sign high above me and the girl holding her hands around my neck while my head is resting in her lap. She looks terrified but also calming in a way and she is saying something but I can't quite decipher what it is and when I get this warm feeling inside of me blue and red lights are shining in the distance. 

I wake up in a hospital bed. "At least I'm alive" I think and then the white door to my left opens and a middle-aged men with a white coat comes in. He has a clipboard in his hands and is scribbling something on it. When he looks up and his eyes meet mine, he gives a bright smile and says ' You are awake. Good. How are you feeling ? '. He puts the clipboard on my feet which are covered by a blanket and when I try to smile back because that's what you should do since he's treating you and your mother always told you to respect doctors (just like herself) but my mouth doesn't move. I have this feeling in me that decides not to be friendly with him.  
He continues to question me about myself and if I know what happened and who did this. But I don't respond because if I think about it I can't make it out. I dont know what happened or who did something for me to end up in a hospital bed. I have some more questions but I don't feel confident that he would tell me the truth. So I just stay silent with a blank expression on my face in hope he just leaves so I can get up and find a way to my mom. He realizes that he won't get what he came for so he goes out after taking last notes on the clipboard.  
As soon as the door closes, I rip my IV out and touch the place at my neck the doctor had been watching at and find a soft bandage on either side. Happy that they are not soaked with blood, I swing my feet to the left side and put my naked feet on the cold ,white floor. I am sitting in front of a white closet with two doors partly open. I pull them further apart and see nothing inside. I turn to look through the room and see that everything is polished and clean. Next to my bed is a night table and a window. On said table are my black jeans and light blue sweater I've been wearing earlier. Under it are my white vans. There is also a lamp which gives the room a cold atmosphere because it's LED.  
I grab them and pull them on quickly or at least as fast as I can with the headache I get after only two steps I take. After shutting the light out, I slowly and quietly open the door and take a peek at my surroundings. There is a long hallway ahead with many doors and one across my room. At the left side is a registration which a big table covered at all sides and a chair behind it. On top of it sits a computer and a few stacks of paper. There is nobody around and the strange feeling in me gets stronger and I get nervous and my hands start to shake. I open the door further and slip through. I look at every direction to try to decide which way to go. Suddenly I hear footsteps coming from the right and I run to the desk and hide underneath it. I won't be spotted unless someone is directly in front of me. The steps are getting faster and louder and then they stop. I realize I forgot to close the door and now this someone knows I am not there anymore. "Shit!" I want to curse out loud and I have to put both of my hands on my mouth to not make any sound. Next thing I hear is a male voice I immediately recognize it as the one from the doctor earlier.  
He says that the patient 104 is missing and they have to shut the building on lock down. And if I haven't been scared before I certainly was now. He rushes away and I come out of my hiding place and see a red light rotating above me. I run along the hallway to my left and find a door labelled "basement".  
I open it and slip inside when I hear a shouting from ahead. I lock it and close my eyes. My head hurts even more now. The shaking of my hands is worse but I hope that's due to anxiety. I look around again and notice a ventilation shaft above to my right. I grab a box of sterilized towels and step on it to reach the buckle. After I jump a little, which is hard because my body hurts from running so fast, I clip it open and it swings to the left. I was so amazed that I didn't realized that I kicked against the shelf and a few items fell down which caused a loud shattering. I can hear footsteps coming closer and then banging on the door. It gets stronger with each beat and I jump again this time with more purpose and I use the little arm muscles I have to pull myself up. I use my feet by stepping on the shelf floors and when I am completely in the shaft I kick against the shelf so that is lands on the other side of the small room and with it all the items. The banging is accompanied with shouts now and I am fast in closing the lid.  
I am crawling as fast as I can in the first direction I see (which is basically the way I came). Even though it's as dark as the night up there, I have the flair that I know where I'm going. I turn the next left and then it's quiet. "Too quiet" I think and up until now I could hear shouting or ventilators but now there's nothing. Kind of like peace in all this terror. The pounding in my head and heart stop for a second and I have a warm feeling but then I feel this sharp pain through my body and I have to close my eyes and clutch my hands to my stomach. And as cliche as it must be, the floor under me gives in and I land with a loud thump and an even stronger pain in my knees on the floor.


	2. the meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets Lexa....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's a bit shorter than before but I hope you like it. If you have any ideas or thoughts, comment :)

I let out a cry of pain and open my eyes but I need a minute for my eyes to adjust to the bright light. I hear a gasp and when I can finally see again, there is a girl sitting in a bed similar to mine but the difference is that she is tied to it and I wasn’t. When I look around with panic sipping in my bones, she clears her throat and when I look at her again she says “ It’s okay. You’re save. They left a few minutes ago.”  
I take a deep breath and close my eyes again and will my head and heart to stop hurting. Then I remember where I am and what has happened. I stand up with shaking hands and legs and when I try to take a few steps, my left knee buckles, I fall down again and with my arms I try to block my head from crashing on the ground.  
Instantly the girl, who I remember as the one holding my head at the gas station, tries to break free from her restrains at her hands. The skin on her wrists is already sore and red but that doesn’t stop her to try to get out of them. With an unusual steady voice she says “Don’t move, your kneecap might be damaged” and then focuses on her hands again.  
I can see the worry behind her green eyes and with every strength I have left in my upper body I crawl to the bed, pull myself up and before she can says something I pull the knot around her wrist loose and she can slip her hand through it. Now my body can’t take anything anymore and I collapse to the ground. But before I hit it, and I don’t know how, arms are around my and a body is pressed to my right side.  
There is a sweet voice telling me to breath and since I know I’m not alone I try to sync my breath with hers. I can hear her heartbeat and it could be hours but it were probably only minutes after my heart beats at a normal pace and my body starts to loosen up and the shaking stops. 

When I look up my eyes meet hers and I get this warm feeling when I see worry, wonder and pride in them. With her help I manage to sit up and with her left hands she strokes small circles on my back and I feel better by the second. 

Then after I few beats I open my mouth and whisper. ”My name is Clarke by the way”, the other girl smiles and I think it’s beautiful. She is still looking in my eyes when she responds with the same tone “I know Clarke, I am Lexa.” I give her a confused smile but she doesn’t give it a thought, I think, and stands up, holding me bridal style and lays me on her bed. She looks with a shocked expression at my pants and now I can see that my knee indeed looks unusual and I pull at the zipper of my jeans. Out of the corner of my eye I can see her blush and I get that this might be uncomfortable for her. I look at her and her head is downwards so I can’t see her eyes but the blush is still evident if not stronger than before.

I open my mouth and this time I speak with a louder but slightly nervous voice “I have to take a closer look at my knee otherwise we won’t get out of this room let alone this creepy hospital. “ That owns me a small chuckle and I think that did it because now she is looking at me with kindness in her eyes and stands more confident before me. So I pull down my pants and when I see my knee, a cold shiver runs down my back.

However I feel released when I realize that it’s just dislocated. “Would you mind take my knee and pull at it when I say so?” Lexa only nods and goes to the end of the bed and gets ready. I take a few deep breaths and start counting “One … two … th…” but before I can finish the last number, she pulls and there is a loud click like sound and a muffled cry from me, because I was smart enough to put some blanket in my mouth. I look at her and see a bit guilt in them. 

“What the hell! I said on three!”  
“Yeah but some blond told me once that the element of surprise is always better than waiting for the pain to come.” “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Lexa”

This time be both chuckle and I pull my pants back up and move to the edge of the bed. Carefully I plant my feet on the ground and try to take a few steps. Lexa is looking at me and stands next to me ready to jump at any wrong movement I make. 

“It works. So far so good. Now we get the hell out of here!”  
“Lead the way princess.”  
“Princess? What are you then, the Queen?“

The blush that once again creeps over Lexas neck doesn’t go by unnoticed. I throw her a smirk and she even blushes even more. I let out a laugh and then we go to the door but not before Lexa goes to a chair next to the bed where also her clothes were and pulls them on quickly while I turn my back to her to give her some privacy (because even though she saw me pants less, doesn’t mean I could too).  
There is no sound coming from the other side so Lexa reaches for the doorknob but stops, turns her head towards me and with her other unoccupied hand shoves me gently behind her. The smile I give her isn’t seen by her because she has already turned and wheels the handle.

Once the gap is big enough to push a head through, she looks around and opens it further since there is no one around. The door is now fully open and I can get through it as well. I close the door quietly and start fidgeting with my hands. I see her taking a step closer to my, taking my hand “It’s going to be okay. I promise. I won’t let anything happen to you. Again…” The last part was so lightly that if I hadn’t stand directly next to her, I would have missed it. Her eyes show worry and guilt once again so I squeeze her hand and give her an encouraging smile.  
“I do trust you, you know? “  
“I know and that’s why I am getting you out of here.”


	3. Running Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa try to get out of the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and the kudos !!!! 
> 
> sorry it took a little longer then before but I hope you like it.  
> Feel free to comment :)

After a short look in every direction we are running down the hall to our left and I keep thinking about how good her hand feels in mine. It’s firm and strong but yet soft and warm and I can’t help but like the feeling more than I thought possible. 

Everything around us is white. There are no windows, no pictures, everything is spotless. The light is shining bright and the only thing you can here, are our shoes tapping on the floor. 

That is until the red lights go off, same as before and we are running faster down the hall. We are both breathing hart and my feet are beginning to sting. The next hall to our left we can see men sprinting in our direction.

We ignore them and focus more on finding a door that is not locked where we can disappear in. after a few more minutes where more and more men are coming up to us, we find one labeled ‘stair case’. Lexa pushes it open and drags me through.

She spins me around and locks the door. Additionally she destroys the control panel which is directly next to it on the left. The green light is no longer on and we can take a deep breath. I look at her and when she looks up at me too, she gives a smile and a soft chuckle. I can stop my smile on my face either, so we stand there starring into each others’ eyes and try to calm our rapid beating hearts. 

The warm feeling in my stomach returns but this time it isn’t uncomfortable. I guess it’s similar to butterflies but what am I thinking, we’re in the middle of an escape, I can’t think about how beautiful the looks with the little blush from running and her heaving chest with each breath she takes. 

I shake my head and she seems to notice what I was thinking of, so the gives me a smirk. I guess I begin to blush but I hope it isn’t that obvious because of the running we did. Yet luck is not on my side and Lexa nudges my shoulder.

“We need to keep going.”  
“Alright Commander, lead the way”, and with that I stretch my arm out in a way of letting her to the front and dug my head. 

She shakes her head and begins to head downstairs. The metal stair case is quite small so we have to walk behind each other. When we get to the foot of it, there is one huge metal door with a big wheel in the middle. There is also an electric button with a red light. 

Just as Lexa turns around to ask for the keycard, I hear the men coming, so instead of going through I hold the card against the surface of the button, the door opens and I pull her under the stairs. At Lexas confused look and opening mouth I push my hand against her mouth and whisper in her ear

“That way they will hopefully think we went through it and won’t search here under the staircase ...”, and I give her a small smile. 

She nods and now we can see the uniform wearing goons. Fortunately they don’t see us and walk through there one by one. The last one however turns around and my hearts stops a beat by fear and I pull Lexa closer to me and she pushes herself a little in front of me.

I guess to protect me if he discovers us anyhow. 

He doesn’t and just when he disappears behind the door, I allow myself to take a breath again. Lexa looks me in the eyes and I can see some shining in them. Then she leans forward and the warm feeling in my stomach once again returns.

I can see her closing her eyes and I think she’s going to kiss me, when I feel her arms around me tighten and the next second her head is in the crock of my neck and I can feel her warm breathing. It’s comfortable but after a second I realize that I haven’t moved.

Quickly I pull her against me with even force and bury my head in her neck. I can feel her rapid heartbeat and I am entranced by it that I don’t hear her saying something to me. So I take my head back a bit, wrinkle my forehead in embarrassment and glance in her eyes.

“I’m sorry what did you say?”  
She smiles at me, which I can only describe as angelic, and responds “I said we need to keep moving, otherwise they are gonna know we didn’t went through that door. But it’s sweet that you didn’t hear me because you were so occupied listening to my heart, when my words could pronounce what my heart’s been thinking since the moment I saw you on the ground at the gas station.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“This…”, she whispers and then she is leaning again towards me and I know this time it won’t be a hug. So I lean in too and close my eyes.

The next second is like heaven itself was sitting next to me and pushing her lips against mine like velvet. Lexas lips are so soft and gentle and warm and I can’t even think straight anymore, well as if I’ve ever been straight, and then her hands are at my cheeks and they’re so warm and tender, it’s like a pillow holding you in their arms. 

In the meanwhile my hands are at her elbows and I can sense her muscles tense and then quickly loosen up. I don’t know for how long we are kissing but I know we don’t have the time for this. Yet I don’t want it to stop so I guess a few more second should be allowed.

In the end it was just a short, maybe one minute, kiss and Lexa is watching me with kind, beautiful eyes with a hint of sorry in them.

“I’m sorry I should’ve asked if I were to kiss you…”

“Well if I respond like this, you don’t have to worry about it. Besides I liked it and you don’t ever have to be sorry for kissing me.” , and I give her one last peck before standing up and helping the now blushing brunette to get up. 

“What now?” 

“Now we get out of here. But first we slow them down…” and with that she closes the door and destroys the electric penal. 

“And how are we going to leave without going back and not going forth?”

“This way”, and she points at the ventilation shaft at the bottom lefthand corner of the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading. i try to update every week. Let's see how it goes...


	4. Running Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two girls learn a little about what's going on and meet yet another face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I am a little late. Well here it is...  
> thanky for the kudos !
> 
> Have fun and tell me if you liked it :)

Chapter 4  
I look at her with big eyes and a little confusion written in them but mostly out of despair because I don’t want to go back in the little space there is. I was always afraid of crowded places and shaft where you can only crawl is not the best way of feeling free.

I think she understands the second I look away that she takes my hand in hers and says  
“It’s okay. I am with you. It is just a short crawl and then we are out of here.”

I know she can’t possible know that but it’s sweet to know that she wants me to feel reassured. Actually she is really sweet in general. She looks out for me and comforts me. I really like her. So I squeeze her hand in thank you and she moves to stand in front of the cold metal door that is locking the loft.

The lattice is quickly pushed aside when Lexa pulls at it, as quietly as she can obviously, and when it swings open she falls to her knees, looks one last time behind her to me and says

“Do you trust me?”, and I can only give her a short nod before she is lost in the ventilation system.

“Yes, I do“, and with that I get to me knees and slowly crawl in after her. I pull the lattice closed and begin following Lexa.

It’s pitch dark in here and the only way I know where to go is the smell of Lexas hair. Maybe it is odd but I can’t even hear her knees scratching the floor, like she is some kind of ninja.  
I can’t understand how she can feel so secure around here. I mean I am really scared. We have no idea where we are going, we don’t know who is behind this mess and why we are in it and she just knows where to go and keep her cool at it?  
That’s impressive. She’s impressive. And I am really really grateful that I am with her. I would never make it out of here without her.

Then after what feels like hours but probably were just about 15 minutes, Lexa stops at yet another crotch abruptly so that I almost bump into her and whispers “ I can hear somebody underneath us. Listen …”

“I am really sorry Sir but I am afraid we lost the subjects 1 and 2.” It’s a male voice with an accent I don’t recognize.

“Then you have to look again. We can’t have them leaving this institution. If they start telling what this is, we are going to be in so much trouble and the police is going to catch us.” It’s another male voice and he speaks with so much hate and venom in his voice that I get goose bumps.

“You are never going to get them. They are too smart to get caught by you idiots.” Now I have to gasp. I definitely know this voice. I have to take my hand in front of my mouth as to not make another sound because there is no way that I wouldn’t recognize my mother’s voice. 

Next thing we hear is a loud slap and a low groan. “You can hurt me all you want but you are never going to get my daughter, Thelonious.” 

“It’s Dr. Jaha for you Dr. Griffin”, he replies with a strong tone. 

“You don’t get to wear that title when all you do is hurting people. Doctors are supposed to help them, not make subject out of them and experimenting on them.” 

That earns her another slap and now I let out a small sob and all the while my tears are flowing down my face and all Lexa who has already turned around hearing my mother’s voice too is holding my hand with her right, drawing small circles on them and pulling my head in her neck with her left.  
She is shushing in my ear, trying to sooth me and it helps. Only a little but it does and I am starting to breath better, when I hear them continue…

“I am a better doctor than you’ll ever be, Abby. I am trying to erase the bad from the good. How is that not helping people?”  
“You hurt them without knowing if they are bad or not. They are suffering for nothing. My daughter is the best example. She’s ever been nothing but sweet and kind. She’s strong and talented and not some object you can play with. She’s a human being just as the rest of the young kids you are holding ere captive. It’s not right!”

“Then tell me Abby, was it not right that I found a cure for your husband’s sickness?! Wasn’t it you, who requested that I’d do everything to save him?”

And again my breath catches in my throat and my eyes go wide. Even though Lexa can’t see me, she reacts immediately and holds me tighter against her chest. I find solace in her but the pain in my chest, knowing that my mother would do something like support this, doesn’t hurt any less. 

“That was before I knew how you got the cure. If I had known, I would have found another solution. I wouldn’t have risked kids’ life in favor of my husband. If I only think that one of these innocent children were my Clarke, I … I can’t …. “ and with that we can hear her cry.  
My heart breaks hearing that and I would do anything do be with her right now. I am so thankful that she wasn’t part of it. 

“I think I’ve heard enough, Lexa. Let’s find a way to my mother and then we get the hell out of here!”

“Okay. You sure, you’re okay?”

“Not really no but the longer we stay, the faster they are going to catch us and I don’t ever want to be back in that white hell room.”

“Okay then, let’s move.” And with that she lets go of me, turns around and crawls around the left corner. I slowly follow her. All the time having this ache in my stomach which makes me kind of sick.  
I can’t listen to my mother anymore which means we must be over another room. 

Crack… “Oh shittt”, suddenly there is light and I realize that Lexa fell down because the shaft was not stable enough. 

“Lexaaa???!!!” I scream and crawl to the hole in the floor to look down. The light is so bright I need a few seconds and then I see her lying there not moving. My heart beats a mile the minute and without really thinking, only having her well being in mind, I let me feet hang over the edge of the hole and then jump down landing with my feet at either side of her body. 

“Lexa! Please, open your eyes! ” I shake her gently but she doesn’t respond. 

“Lexa, wake up. Come on, WAKE UP!!” and this time I shake her really hard not knowing if it will help but hoping it does anyway. 

If I weren’t so focused on Lexa lying here under me, I would have noticed a men standing there a few feet away standing still in shock. Only after another few moments of shaking her body and begging her to wake up, does he moves and lays a hand on my shoulder.

“Clarke, you need to be quiet. They are only a couple of doors away. They are gonna notice you guys are here. Come on, let’s get her to my bed.”  
I look at his brown eyes and shaggy dark hair and see worry and kindness in them. After another second, where he kneeled beside me, ready to lift the brunette up, I recognize his face and a few tears are building behind my eyes.

“Bellamy? You are here too? How ... I mean what …?”

“Hey Princess. I will explain later. Now help me lift her to the bed there.”

Without another word I step aside a little holding her knees while Bell takes a hold of her upper body. Together we take to the bed a few steps away. 

_________________________________________________________________________________  
All the while the conversation, if you could call it that, between the doctors continued a couple of doors away…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is Lexa going to make it? how do they want to escape now?  
> is Abby really innocent or does she have other plans?


	5. the reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chacters meet a few others and a little background story as to why Lexa and Clarke became freinds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorrry I'm late but school started and I had a few things to take care of. but here it is longer than before as a little reward for still reading this fic.  
> thank you for all the kudos and the comment.  
> please continue, so i can continue to write this :)

“You are insane! You can’t keep them. They are going to die! They are only 16 and 17 year olds with their whole life in front of them. You are just going to take that, for what? Power?, Money?, Live a little longer?? YOU ARE CRAZY!!”

Abby’s tears have died down mostly but now she is angrier than before. How dare he touch her daughter and friends?

“You weren’t the same opinion a few months ago… If I recall correct, you begged me to continue to search for a way to let Jake live.”

“Don’t you listen? I said I didn’t know how you got it. After I found out, I told you to stop. And that’s what I am doing now too. You need to stop this mess. We were friends once but now I don’t even recognize you anymore, DR.JAHA.”

“Yet you were asking me to work with me. YOU wanted this. And I am not letting you out of this just because I got your daughter and her stupid friends.”

“How did you even get to her? She was out with her friends. They wanted to watch a movie at Raven’s.”

“We all have changed, Abby. I…” suddenly the door opens man with broad shoulders and a blue uniform comes in.

“Sir, I’m sorry for interrupting you but hm… I think subject 4 woke up. I heard a loud thump in his room. Subjects 1 and 2 are still missing…” he stuttered a little bit, clearly afraid of the old Doctor in front of him. He doesn’t even look Jaha in the eye. It’s like they know each other but the younger one is obviously scared.

“Alright. Mrs. Griffin here is going to check up on him. You may go back to you post now.” 

The man leaves with a duck of his head and slightly shaking shoulders. Only visible if you looked closely though.  
“He just joined my security unit and he’s very promising. I know he seems shy but I promise there is something in him I can rely on. Abby, I hope you know this is the only way for you to get your daughter back alive? You are now my head nurse and you are going to inform me of every change in their health or behavior. I trust you to follow my lead and to not cause any disturbances. Otherwise…”, and then he mimics a cut through his throat with his left index finger. 

“I get it Thelonious. I do as you say” she said with an exasperated tone and an eye roll, which he luckily doesn’t see.

“It’s Dr. Jaha from now on! Now leave and treat your patients.” He turns around and takes a seat at his big leather chair behind his big oak desk with two small drawers. Abby stands up from where she had been sitting on her knees on the floor and goes out of the door.

As soon as the door is closed she lets out a big sigh and the tears are once again in her eyes. She closes them quickly and moves on to the second door on the right. Next to it in a see-through holder she reads 

Bellamy Blake  
Age 17  
Arrival: 26th of September   
First treatment: today 4pm 

“Thank god, it didn’t happen yet”, the mother thinks.  
She takes a deep breath and knocks once before she opens it….

“Bellamy why doesn’t she wake up?? I can’t see anything more than a bump on her head. Oh... maybe she has internal bleeding and that’s why she doesn’t respond. We need to help her Bellamy. Please!!!” I am beyond frustrated and afraid now. I talk so fast Bellamy didn’t hear a thing.

After having Lexa laid on the bed comfortably, I started to panic. Well even more so than before and I’m constantly trying to shake my friend awake but nothing is happening. The tears in my eyes are back and I sit there half on the bed and one foot on the floor with Lexas hand in mine, wondering what the hell happened and how the hell I got into this mess.

“Woah slow down, Clarke! It’s going to be fine. First let me tell you what this is. Or rather what I think it is since they didn’t tell me a thing last time I woke up, restrained to my bed. I struggled for at least 10 minutes until they finally came in, wearing white hospital masks and white coats. I immediately stopped. Too afraid to say anything. But when they came nearer, I could hear them talking about experiments and healing opportunities. I don’t know what they are doing but I think they are testing us, Clarke. We need to leave!”

After a second of thinking and probably remembering something he asks ”Have you seen Octavia? She was with me when they knocked me out… oh nooo ..” that’s when it clicks.

“What if they have her too?? No no no no no… this can’t be. She’s my little sister. I should have protected her… what if she’s…?” his voice cracks and his knees are shaking so much that he has to lean on the small metallic bed frame to keep him balanced. 

My eyes leave Lexa and I take my unoccupied hand to lay it on his to sooth the stressed out boy. It’s kind of funny how not a minute ago I was freaking out and now I am the one soothing him. 

He takes a few deep breaths and I that silence we can hear somebody coming closer to the door. When the person knocks I am so shocked and think “yeah, we got so far a now we are busted… great!” I hold my breath and Bellamy seems to do the same, clearly as anxious as me.  
The door knob slides down and the white door opens to reveal …

“Mom???”

“Clarke, honey!” she makes the short distance in quick steps and engulfs her in an embrace. 

“Are you okay sweetie? Did they hurt you?” she grabs my arm that has been taken from Bellamy to hold me and examinates it for any kind of needle marks or whatsoever. 

“Yes, I’m good but Lexa there needs help. Pleeeease help her!”

I turn around to my friend and silently ask him to make room for my mom. He gets it immediately and backs off to the door to close it, since Abby forgot it. 

“What happened with her? And how are you guys here? Jaha said you weren’t at this floor.”

“Wait… Jaha? As in Wells’ father Thelonious?”

“Yes Clarke. I’m sorry. I know how much he meant to you.” She gives me a sad smile.

_____

Ever since my best friend Wells died in a car accident last year, his father has not been the same. He worked a lot and we didn’t see him in a very long time. I guess that’s why I didn’t recognize his voice earlier. Wells and I were very close up until his death. We grew up together and lived a couple of streets away. That’s why we were at each others’ house every day and we shared everything with one another. He was a part of our group of friends and he always had a joke up his sleeve. I liked him very much but it never grew further than that. 

When he died I was really devastated and didn’t go out of my room for 3 weeks. I couldn’t eat, couldn’t sleep and lost way too many pounds for what is healthy but then Lexa came to my house, after she got into our group of friends a few months back, and told me she’d lived through that same fate. She told me about her cousin Tris and how she got shot by a robber trying to stop him from hurting a little kid in the grocery store. She little girl only had a bruise after the assault but Tris had to pay the price. 

Lexa helped me out of the hole I’ve been living in and brought me out of the misery I was feeling. She showed me that there was more than just (barely) surviving and gave me hope to a better future without heartbreak. I knew that I would eventually lose one or another but I knew Lexa would be there, to fix me and piece me back together.

From that week for on Lexa and I were super close. I didn’t want something to do with my other friends because they reminded me of all the things we had done with Wells and since Lexa was a part of our gang for only a few months, we hadn’t made so my memories with my childhood friend.

My mother couldn’t do anything either because she was busy with dealing with Jaha and helping him out of his drinking stage. So it was just me and Lexa for the time being up until yesterday, when we called for a group hang out which everyone instantly agreed to. I know they must have missed me a lot. I missed them too but I just couldn’t deal with that. Anyway we agreed on having a night out, obviously I didn’t tell my mom because she wouldn’t have let me out I she knew we would have a few beers from Lexas sister Anja. 

Well I guess I had a few too much because I couldn’t remember this until now. I mean the night out thing not the: I lost Wells thing. I just knew that I was save wherever Lexa was so that’s a plus. And I also suppose that this warm feeling I had was because of her… because of Lexa. And that thought alone makes me smile because I know she will be with me and I don’t have to be afraid any more.

Well that is until my small history review is disappearing and I see her lying on the white sheets of a so called hospital bed and hope that she awakes soon because this savety-feeling is vanished the moment I saw her crumbled on the floor…

And then, after my mom touched her stomach for any swelling, I hear an intake of breath and see her piercing green eyes starring right into mine…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think? leave a comment and kudos if you liked it :))
> 
> i think next chapter will be some action. just be aware!!


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is messing with them and they find someone else...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry it took my ages to update but I had to study A LOT and I had training almost everyday so i hadn't had the chance to write.  
> anyways i hope you like it. It will be about 2 more Chapters so let's see how it goes.

A gasp fills the air around us when Lexa opens her eyes and starts to look around frantically until her sight focuses on me. She instantly relaxes but only slightly because I can see that she hurts and just pretends to feel okay.

My mouth is still open out of shock and relieve when Lexa starts to speak “What happened? Mrs. Griffin, what are you doing here?” and a frown settles between her brows.  
“It’s okay, honey. You… well… Clarke? What happened to her? Why was she unconscious?”  
“Uhm… she ah… we fell out of the ventilation system… “  
“You what??? Are you okay?” She looks afraid and starts to reach for me, when I signal her to stop with my hand, all the while never breaking eye contact with Lexa.   
“Yes I’m fine. Lexa’s the one who needs to be tend to.”

Lexa makes a movement, obviously trying to object “No! Don’t you dare lie to me Lexa Woods. I see that you are not feeling okay.” I point a finger at her which results in her closing her mouth again, defeated.

Out of the corner of my eye I see my mother looking surprised but only for a second until her face shows pride and love.   
“I really don’t want to break you reunion but these douchebags are still after us and it’s not smart staying here where they can catch us easily.” Bellamy interrupts us carefully but determined with his little lecture. 

“He’s right. We have to go. Clarke, I won’t let anything happen to you! So I am getting you out of here right now..” Lexa says.  
“I know that Lexa, and I am grateful for your concern but I am concerned about you too. You were fucking unconscious! That is no small matter! Just because you are awake doesn’t mean you don’t have some serious injury. Damn Lexa, it doesn’t mean anything to me that I am safe if you are not there with me. So let me think for a minute to find a way to   
WOW did I just really say that? 

Everyone is in shock rigid and everything is so quiet, you’d be able to hear a needle falling on the floor. Lexa looks at me with big eyes, mouth ajar and doesn’t move a muscle. 

Shit… is she mad at me now?

No one speaks for several moments until reality hits and my mom finds her voice “You are right. You all are. We do need to get out of here as fast as we can and I would like nothing more than to see my daughter save but you can’t go let alone run, Lexa. You could harm yourself permanently. I think I have an idea. Since Jaha made me the head nurse, I will be able to get to the morgue without it being suspicious. I can smuggle you in there and from there you can get out of the back exit.”

“Sounds good to me. But Abby do you know if they have my sister too?” Bellamy says and starts to move to the door tensely. 

“You are right and we will find her, Bellamy but we can’t just walk there. Everyone could see us”, I reject and think of a solution to this. 

“We could lay Lexa under the blanket and pretend she’s dead. We could dress you too up as nurses and we should manage”, my mom says.

“Yes. But what about my sister?”

“We will peak into every room we walk past by and see if she’s there. If not, she should be outside waiting for you.”

“Alright, let’s go!” Lexa says as she puts the white sheets above her head.

“Clarke, wait here. I will get you some uniforms and then we can go.”

She opens the door quietly and then heads out. I am sitting on Lexas bed and take her hand in mine. She peaks her head out and glances in my eyes. It takes a few moments before I can catch my voice and start speaking.

“About earlier… I am sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you. I am just concerned ‘s all.”

“I know Clarke. I am not mad. It was actually kind of sweet. I didn’t think you would think about me that way.”

“Of course I do, dork. You are my best friend and I couldn’t imagine my life without you. You mean everything to me. And not just in a platonic way. I …"

And then the door opens again my mom rushes in with her hands full of white colored coats. 

“Put this on, now. Someone saw me. I don’t think he knows what I am up to but he will figure it out fast. So move!” she practically screams at us but still quiet enough so that you wouldn’t be heard outside.   
“Fine.” I turn to the brunette, lean my head against hers and whisper “Stay quiet and lay still. I will get us out of here.”  
“I m supposed to do that.”  
“Well, now I’m taking care of you” and I wink at her.

With that I stand up and catch the, from Bellamy thrown, clothes. Only seconds later we check each other if the masks fit and then open the door. First mom, then Bellamy and then me pushing the bed.   
The hall is empty and mom guides us to the right (opposite of where Jaha’s office was). There are about 3 other doors. We check each and when Bellamy almost sprints to the last door ten feet away, the door opens and out comes a man about my height with dark brown shaggy hair and a notepad in his hands. It takes less than a second to recognize who it is and anger already rises in me. 

“What the hell?!!!”

The man turns around and stands one feet away from Bellamy. My friend turns his head to read the name tag and then the sign at the door. I can’t see his face but I know Bellamy has got to be even more furious than I am. 

“This is not what it looks like”, shaggy hair said. 

“You!!!” and then Bellamy punches him straight in the face. 

We can hear a crack and I guess his nose is broken. My assumptions are proofed when Bellamy turns to open the door and she other one falling to his knees. The rest of us are just standing there in the hallway until I rush towards the room when I hear Bellamy screaming for me.

“Clarke…!!! I need help!”

I ignore the one on the floor and don’t see his guilty face when I enter the white room. 

“What is it..?”

My question is answered when I see him pulling the restrains around Octavia’s wrists loose. I walk to the bed and watch the sleeping form of my almost sister. She seems sedated and when my mom is next to me, she probably went after me the second I made a move, she confirms it by flashing her flashlight into O’s eyes, seeing them dilate normally. 

“Is she gonna be alright? He asks.

“Yes, I think so. He must have sedated her. She will be fine when we get her into a real hospital and I can look after her properly.”   
“Thank you Abby.” He says when he steps to my mom and gives her a hug which probably cuts of her air. I chuckle seeing them but when I do I can hear that something is not right. When Lexa is standing behind me, wrapping her arms around me and swipes a tear out of my face I realize I must have started crying.

“She’s alright Clarke. We are all going to be alright.” I close my eyes and it takes a couple of seconds where I just enjoy being so close to my best friend until I notice that she should be lying in bed and not standing here behind me.   
Then I feel her tremble and panic sets in my bones. I turn around, take a hold of her arms and look her in the eyes with all my heart. I see her eyes beginning to blur and I call out to my mom.  
She comes in a second and guides Lexa to Octavia’s bed. She sits on it and flashes her in the eyes too. They are a little slower than normal and I see the face of my mom twitch.  
“What’s wrong? Is she okay? Mom, tell me what’s happening to her?!”  
“She has a serious concussion and her brain might be a little damaged. But I will know more when we get out of here. So let’s move it. Bellamy you take your sister, Clarke, you put Lexa in her bed and I will talk to that maroon over there” she says as she points at everyone.   
Up until now I had totally forgotten that the guy was still crunching on the floor, holding his now bleeding nose in both of his hands.

“Can you stand?”  
“Yes, I think so. But not so fast?”  
It hurts hearing her so vulnerable and insecure as if she would be weak or something.   
“Whatever you need.”  
“Thank you” the brunette says as she slowly tries to stand and takes my hand to steady herself. “Always.”   
We go step by step with my left hand holding her left and my right arm circling her waist. Bellamy scoops his sister in his arms, leaning her hand in the crock of his neck so he’s holding her bridal style. Mom walks towards this idiot and helps him up. She stares at him with cold eyes and an otherwise blank expression with a hint of anger in it. 

I mean who wouldn’t?

“You screwed up. Big time, Finn.”  
“I know… but he forced me. Jaha said he would bring me together with Clarke. Since he knows her since she was born I thought he knows her in and out and would be able to… I don’t know… convince her to like me more than just a friend?”

“Wow! Even for you that’s low…” I said as I was only a few steps away from him and my mom.  
“I liked you but not in the way you wanted me to. I told you so a dozen times. You were a friend but what you did… how actually? You were there… no wait… you left shortly before they arrived. Did you put something into our drinks? Did you arrange all of this?!” my voice is getting louder and angrier “How could you do this? You harmed us! Do you even know what they were about to do to us?”  
“No! I don’t. Jaha told me he was going to examine you and then tell you, I was the one you rescued you. You were supposed to …”  
“I was nothing! There is no way I would have fallen for that. I am my own person and you are in no place to tell me what to do or what to feel. It’s over… whatever friendship we had… it’s over. Don’t ever contact me or my friends ever again or you will regret it!”

With that I squeeze Lexa, who was still the whole time, and beckon her to move to the hospital bed in the hallway.   
“Clarke, I am sorry!” I turn around, Lexa still in my arms. “I love you. I am in love with you. You belong to me.”

“What the fuck?” 

Wait was that me?

“Who are you to tell her that?” it was Lexa. I look at her, shocked she would defend me and happy that I don’t have to deal with that right now. Well, at least not in this second.  
“I know her longer than you do! You don’t know her. You just confuse her with your feelings and your heart eyes and she is so stupid to fall for that.”

“No, you didn’t! Did I hear that right? Did you just insult my best friend?”

She makes a move to walk towards him with balled hands and a look that could kill within milliseconds. If that stare were ever directed to me I would piss my pants and run for life. I hold her tighter and whisper in her ears “He’s not worth it. Forget it. I will get us out of here. Come on.”

My mom is already shuffling him to the room with a shove that definitely throws him on the ground.  
I can’t hear what they are saying since we are now at the foot of the bed a good 15 feet away from the door. Bellamy was standing this whole time with his sister in is arms at the bed. He is angry, that’s for sure but he has his sister as his first responsibility. Otherwise Finn would have landed another hit in his face. More than one even. 

We are like a big family. Octavia, Bellamy and I. And no one messes with us and comes away with it. Were the roles reversed, I wouldn’t have been able to hold myself back.   
When my mother comes out of the room with sigh and closes the door with her keys I know she had taken care of him in her way. She wouldn’t kill him but he will never take my name in his mouth that I can be sure of. She’s like a giant lion and whoever touches its child will pay, big time. That’s another reason why she’s the best mom ever. Just like my friends. I wouldn’t wish it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? 
> 
> is this really the end of Finn? 
> 
> When will Jaha finally be punched ??
> 
> well, we will see..


End file.
